


kiss me

by Mikayuushipper1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Gray Fullbuster, POV Lucy Heartfilia, POV Natsu Dragneel, lucy isnt a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuushipper1/pseuds/Mikayuushipper1
Summary: hey so basically this is a story i wrote on wattpad 2 years ago and i just found it, it is not the worst thing i have written but i decided to fix it up and post it on here because why not? yes its cringe but i thought it would be fun to post it .im not going to explain anything about the story because im evil. im kidding, just read it( if you want).
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i basically just wrote everything in the summary . i wanted to write my old friends joey x chandler fic first but then i found this. also i am still too lazy to figure out the HTML so deal with it.
> 
> ' that simble means that your reading what they are thinking

Natsu Nov:

it was a nice day today in magnolia and I walk out the guild doors to get some fresh air . its been a rough week and I just want to fight with someone, get out all of my energy.  
I then see someone approach the guild , I squint my eyes to see who it is and as they got closer I recognized it was gray , he was shirtless as usual. i get ready in a fighting position .  
" hey there ice princess , you want to figh-'' before I can even finish my sentence I feel something cold on my lips.  
i just stand there in shock not knowing what to do , before I can react the pair of lips leave mine and disappear. once I snap out of it I realized what happened and start to freak out.

' what the hell just happened ? gray just kissed me? why? he knows I have a girlfriend right? me and Lucy have been dating for 3 years , I mean of course he knows I have a girlfriend ! he was the one who encouraged me to ask her out, what is he doing?'  
I go back into the guild and go get some food from mira.  
i should talk to gray about this.

Lucy pov : 

I am in the guild talking to levy and gajeel and look over to Natsu and he looks very confused and serious . i excuse myself from levy and gajeel and go over to natsu. " he there beautiful , anything i can do for you?" Natsu asks  
'' not really, are you ok sweetie?'' i ask  
''yeah I'm ok, i am just thinking of something, hey do you want to go on a job with me?'' "yeah sure, ill gather the team" i say  
"wait, i just want to go on a job with you and happy " " oh ok sure" i say back .

'weird , he usually wants to go with the team'

natsu pov:

i just wanted to take a job because i wanted to focus on something that isnt gray, plus it doesn't hurt to make some extra cash. we took the job to catch some bandits , we went to a hotel , cought the bandits in the morning and got 50,000 J wich i let lucy have because her rent was due. 

we make our way back to the guild and today i am going to talk to gray


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! so sorry that i havent posted the next chapter, i have been dealing with alot of school projects and its been tough but enjoy!  
> i dont know if this will be the last chapter or not, it depends on how lazy i am and how much i want to type.
> 
> please enjoy!

Gray pov:  
I was at the guild and I looked over at natsu , he looked really upset , well anyway I was talking to Wendy and she was telling me about the job she did with shellia , when suddenly I saw natsu walking towards me ,I got butterfly's in my stomach and before I knew it I was out side running as fast as I can while natsu was chasing me, I tried to loose him but I failed because he tracked down my scent and cought up with me when he did that he pined me to a tree so i couldent move.

I was tariffed , practically shaking when natsu said " what are you doing gray ?more importantly why ? " , I knew it was time I told him " well - I ,uh ,well I-" I stuttered " well what ?" Natsu said in an angry voice " I -I l-like you " I managed to say " you what ?you like me ?! That's funny gray ! Now stop joking ! " He said " but it's the truth !" I replied " ok , let's say you were saying the truth ,popsicle! I have a few reasons why I would NEVER date you , 1) I'm not into guys 2) I have a girlfriend or did you forget ?!3) let's say I was into guys , I would still not date you because your GRAY FULBUSTER ! " And with that he left , I fell on my knees and put my face in my hands, tears started rolling down my face ,I knew I would get rejected.

*The next day

Lucy pov :  
" Hey natsu have you seen gray? He didn't show back up at the guild yesterday nor today " I asked " no" is all he answered , juvia over heard us and went to go look for gray , after a few minutes she left master had an announcement to make " listen up brats ! This week we are going on a vacation so you better start packing and you all better come or else I will be forced to play my punishment games , hehe "that's what he said and left , yay we're going on a trip , this will be fun .

Juvia pov :  
I sure hope gray ~sama is ok ,waren used telepathy to tell me about the trip so now I have a better chance for gray ~sama to let me talk to him .

Gray pov

I was at home feeling numb , like my whole world was crashing down when I suddenly heard a voice coming from the door " gray~ Sama ? Are you home ? " The voice said , I recognized who it was and opened the door ," hey juvia what's up ?" I said acting like nothing is wrong  
" Well you weren't at the guild today and yesterday after you left , so we got worried " she said " oh I was just feeling a little under the weather , that's all" I lied , juvia told me about the trip and gramps punishment games so I guess I better come ,to be honest I didn't want to come, I mean why would someone who just got rejected or went through a break up want to do something fun? especially me since natsu was really harsh , but when hearing about gramps and his punishment games I think I'll go , last time I had to face him and his 'games' he made me pose for sorcerer weekly in a maid and Bunny girl outfit , that's all the guild could talk about for 2 weeks .

*the day of the trip

Levy pov

" ok people! listen up every body ! Gramps is busy booking the hotel so he left me in charge to tell you everything you need to know about the trip , at the night gramps will split you up into pairs to share rooms so if you want to share a room with anybody specific you can tell gramps .

Lucy pov  
We have been on the trip for 2 days now and it has been a little awkward between me and natsu , I'm pretty sure we have been thinking about the same thing so I called him out to the porch in the hotel .  
" Hey natsu ? "I said " yeah , I know , I think it's for the best if we do , plus I have something more important on my mind ,not that your not important " he said " do you mind telling me what it is , I won't laugh " I say " k , so basically ,gray has been acting weird , he confessed his feelings to me... " he said , that was the last thing I expected from him to say, my mouth was hanging wide open "oh wow , i did not expect that , what did you do? what are you going to do?" i ask."i turned him down... I don't know what I am going to do"

Gray pov

Today we were on a island when suddenly there was a storm that washed everyone away to different parts of the island , luckily I could swim so I was fine so I checked to see if anyone was near me , I started walking when I noticed natsu laying on the ground unconscious I tried to wake him up by slapping his face but it didn't work. " why me " I thought " he is gonna kill me when he wakes up " is all went through my mind when I started to do mouth to mouth.

A minute after he started to cough and spat water " natsu your ok , I'm sorry but I was the only one around to do mouth to mouth for you and I -" I got caught off by a warm feeling on my lips , when I realized what happened I fell backwards Which broke the kiss ," wha- huh! W-what d-did you ? Huh " I said really confused while blushing really hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i will probably post the last chapter later


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i decided i update when i want , so yeah. enjoy

Natsu pov

" Yesterday night me and Lucy broke up , we decided it was for the best and when I went to bed I started thinking how mean I was to you and I felt really bad and um ...yeah " I said " so does that mean you like me ? " He asked , I froze , I didn't know why I kissed him , I really don't , he saved my life and all but but why did I kiss him ?! Suddenly my body started moving on its own ,I started moving towards gray when I suddenly stopped when I kissed his lips , I fell backwards blushing really hard " m-my body m-moved on its own " I managed to say .

Gray pov

Natsu started walking towards me but it looked like his body was moving at its own will when he suddenly kissed me , "s-sorry I didn't mean to " he said , I smirked , " do you want to know why you did that ? " I asked .

Natsu pov

" do you want to know why you did that ? " He asked with a big grin on his face , " its because you love me " he said while laughing to him self " WWWHHAAATT! " I said sorta yell " that's right ! Y-o-u  
L-i-k-e m-e ! Natsu dragneel ! " He said giggling, I think he was giggling rather from my reaction or from the fact that I liked him " I do not ! " I said "you do now " " your such a jerk " I said blushing madly " I know , let's go find the others "he said .

* Everyone was found , time skips to night

Levy pov   
After the whole storm incident we All went back to the hotel , I tried to get everyone's attention but I'm way to short , then gajeel came up to me and said " hey shrimp , wanna go on my shoulders ?" I shot him a dirty look and went on ,as soon as I did I got everyone's attention " ok listen up master is busy so he left me the job of telling you all where your gonna sleep , k :

Wendy + erza in room 60  
Levy + gajeel in room 61   
Happy , Lily and Carla in room 62  
Romio +wakaba + macow in room 63   
Laxus +freed in room 64  
Mira +lizanna in room 65   
Elfman + bixlow + evergreen in room 66  
Bisca +alzack +aska in room 67   
Gildarts +master in room 68   
Natsu and gray in room 69   
Juvia + Lucy + cana in room 70  
Loky+ kinana + wared in room 71

That's it , good night " I finished assigning everyone and gajeel took me off " thanks gajeel " I said " anytime shrimp " I shot him another dirty look.

Natsu pov

We went to are rooms , I'm with gray , just my luck , we went into room 69 and put are stuff down , he finally spoke " hey natsu ? Will you go out with me ?" He said , I knew that question needed to be asked but I didn't want it to " well I guess " I said " then let me hear you say it " he said " say what?" "Say I love you gray" he said "f-fine , I like you gray " I said ," ok , but I want to hear you say 'i LOVE you gray ' " he said " b-but that's not easy " i complained " fine I will go first ,I love you natsu dragneel , would you be my boyfriend ? "He said so directly I got butterfly's in my stomach, "I like you gray "I said "nope not good enough" he said "fine , I love you gray " I said blushing madly "good job " just as he said that he kissed me, I kissed back .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end, i hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> ill post the next chapter tommorow hopfully. thanks for reading


End file.
